Dear Quinn
by IshMeLeslie
Summary: Quinn Fabray takes letters, and she responds with wise answers. Until she gets a letter from one Noah Puckerman. QUICK. Quinntana friendship(later on)
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray. It used to be no one knew that name. Except for the people in a small Lima, Ohio. Now, millions knew that name. And they sent letters. Because, whatever they had a problem with-Quinn answered. And it was a wise answer. Quinn's thrown off when she receives a letter from Lima.

_Dear, Quinn,_

_I love you. I've never given up on us. I hope you give me another chance. As the lyric goes;Beth, What can I do?_

_Sincerely, Noah_

__She knows that feeling. The butterflies. The knowing he's not right but feeling he is. She knows what she's got. Puckerman fever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear, Noah._ .

_I'm sorry we didn't work out. I'm done with "us" though. I'm now with Garrett. He loves me and I love him. If you read my blog, you'd know. . . You just need to give up. . .okay? I'm sorry, Noah._

_Sincerely, Quinn_

__I can't believe he'd send that.

**Didja get my letter? -Puck **Appears on my screen. I can't believe I still have that contact. I'm 22. It's been so long and I still have that number. Can I not let go? I guess I literally _never can say goodbye_.

**Yeah.. **I quickly delete that. **I did. **I delete that too.

**Yes. I did. Have you seen Beth?** And.. **Your message was sent.**

**Quinn. Hi. And no I haven't.**

**Well then. . I have to go. Bye**

**No, not yet. I miss u Quinn. **

**And we can't talk today, Noah.**

**Don't bring "Noah" into this. Don't... I love u please don't leave**

**I'm sorry, Noah. I don't love you too.**

**Get rid of the "Noah"! PLEASE!**

****Long, long pause.

**I'm sorry, NOAH. I do not love you, like you love me. I'm sorry. Now goodbye**

_"Don't ya know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I love the most. I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time; And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts;And tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold;From the ice inside your soul;So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around, If I am anywhere to be found;But I have grown too strong, To ever fall back in your arms;And I've learned to live half alive;And now you want me one more time! And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars;Collecting your jar of hearts;And tearing love apart;You're gonna catch a cold;From the ice inside your soul;So don't come back for me;Who do you think you are? Dear, It took so long just to feel alright;Remember how to put back the light in my eyes;I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises;And now you're back. You don't get to get me back. _

_[Chorus: x2]_  
_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?"_ I hear outside my window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Noah's POV**

****"Noah?" Quinn calls out the window, looking down at me on the New Haven streets.

"Yeah, yeah! Very ro-manic! But some of us are tryin to watch Oprah!" one of her neighbors calls.

"Sorry, Mrs. Carlson!" Quinn calls.

"Yeah, it's me." I smile. "Why're you here?! Come to my apartment!"

I look down at my paper.

_#340692._ I climb up the many stairs to floor 3, and knock on that very door. "Puck. How'd you know my room number?"

"Quinn." I smile. "You look so beautiful...well, as always, but...you look extremely beautiful."

"Answer my question." She pushes her blonde long hair out of her eyes. "And I'm taken,"

"I know, I know," I smirk. "And, it was on this paper you gave to Rachel."

"How'd you get that?" she frowns. "I have my ways." I smirk. "Can I hug you?" I say softly. "No." she snaps. "Leave, Noah. For your own sake,"

"Why?"

"Garrett - my boyfriend - is gonna be here soon." she says.

"Oh..."

"Ohhhh...?"


End file.
